The Faith In Their Love
by perscribo
Summary: Booth and Brennan are a couple. But things get in the way as things tend to. Will true love will prevail? B&B POVs. BB work things out. Chapter 18 now up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones, although I really wish I did.

**Author's note**: I love angst as much as I love fluff. So I'm juggling this one with my other collection of one-shots titled The Partners And The Line. Please bear with me while I try to write two fics at the same time. This one's from both Booth's and Brennan's POVs. Multi-chap.

_Booth_

"Booth! Wake up!" I groan and cover my ears with my pillow. Didn't I just fall asleep?

"Booth, we're gonna be late."

"Five more minutes."

I feel her lips on my shoulder. She's planting soft kisses on me, marking a trail down my shoulder blade, my sides. I groan. I feel my arousal grow. If she doesn't stop this we're never gonna make it to work on time.

"Temperance!" I groan half with pleasure, half with annoyance.

I lift up my head and turn to face her, meeting her lips with mine and rolling us over so that she's pinned under me, positioning my tip just outside her entrance.

"Seelely." She states. We call each other by our first names, only in the privacy of the bed we share. And last night, I yelled out her name more than once. All that pent up sexual tension that has been building up for years now doesn't seem to simmer despite our daily love making.

"Happy first month anniversary." I grin, kissing her on her lips.

I see confusion when I look her in the eyes.

"I'm not accustomed with long-term relationships but I have been with the same man for periods of time that were longer than a month. Are we supposed to celebrate being together for a month?"

I laugh. She's co cute when she is confused.

"We make our own rules Temperance. And I decided we should." I rub the sensitive tip of my erection against her folds, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. She's already wet, and knowing that she's wet for me is such a turn on. "We, have been together for a month now to the exact day. Exactly a month since – "

"You screamed you love me while we were having mind-blowing sex on my couch."

I smile. "And I've enjoyed every second if it since then."

She reaches down and grabs the length of me. I instinctively grind myself into her palm.

"As have I." She smiles, starting to stroke me rhythmically. "You have something planned?"

I burry my face in her neck. She smells so good. "You keep that up and I won't be able to answer your question."

Two can play at this game. I move my hand over her breast, rolling her nipple between my thumb and index finger. She murmurs her approval.

"It's a surprise." I manage.

"I'm excited." She runs a hand through my hair and our lips crash in a sizzling hot kiss.

She gives me a couple of strokes, then pushes me off her, leaving me alone on my bed, wanting more.

"You're killing me Temperance!" I yell after her retreating form.

"We can continue this tonight." She calls from the bathroom.

"No time for a quickie?" I join her in the bathroom. She has nothing on except my white dress shirt, unbuttoned and hanging loosely from her shoulders.

She takes in my naked form. I'm aching for some release. I can see in her eyes she wants me too.

"I don't want to be late."

"We'll be quick, that's why it's called a quickie."

"I know – "

I silence her with a kiss, marching her backwards till I'm pressing her to the cold tiled wall of my bathroom. I have always fantasied about this. Making love to my sexy partner against my bathroom wall. Now it's a reality. I dip two finger into her folds, spreading her. She feels wetter now. I apply gentle pressure to her clit, she groans into my mouth. I intend to get her ready for me but I feel her hand guide me to her entrance. Apparently she is ready.

I lift her left leg, hooking it over my hip. I sheath myself inside her. We both groan. From the first time we made love, I knew we were meant to be, it feels so right to be with her, inside her. I begin a slow rhythm, pumping gently into her, not wanting her to be left behind.

"It's a quickie remember?" She whispers into my ear.

I don't need anymore encouragement. With one hand I support her leg and with the other I stroke her clit as I thrust into her, increasing the pace. I know she's close, I can always tell.

"Seelely…" she gasps.

I feel myself building. So close to the edge. "Temperance…. So good, so tight."

"Ahhh…." She comes, her walls contracting rhythmically around me. That pushes me over the edge and I explode deep inside her with one final thrust.

We cling to each other, riding out the waves of pleasure. We're still panting as I slowly withdraw myself from her.

She smiles. "Is that my present for our anniversary?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

"Compared to the female population, my head's not small."

"It's a figure of speech Bones." I laugh. I glance at the clock in her bedroom. "We'd better hurry if you don't want to be late."

This has been how most of my days have started since that day we closed a case that was particularly hard on the both of us. That day since we both decided life's too short to wait around for each other. Since that day I proved to her that _I_ was that someone that was meant to be for her and she, that someone for me. That day one month ago. Life is good. Life will be good as long as I have my Bones by my side.

_Chapter two wil be up soon. Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones. Fox does.

_Sorry for the long time in coming up with chapter two. I had ideas for my other fic. _

_Brennan POV_

Booth drives me to the Jeffersonian, then heads to the Hoover Building. We don't have a case today. On days like today, there are no disfigured, dismembered, burnt or decomposed bodies for me to identify, no murderers to catch. On days like today, Booth always says "Thank God for small favors."

The first person to greet me as I walk into the lab is Angela.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Ange."

"Good day huh?"

"By that if you mean it's a good day because we have no case for today, then yes, it is a good day."

"No hon. I mean, you have _the_ look. The I-just-had-mind-blowing-sex-with-my-hot-boyfriend look."

I have a look? Booth keeps me more than satisfied. And I must admit I am happy, more so than I have been in a long time. Is it that obvious?

"I – "

When Booth and I started seeing each other, we had decided to keep it a secret for a time. We wanted to try to be quiet about it, and give it some time before we started going public about our relationship. Angela noticed a shift in our relationship immediately and she hounded us no end till we had to tell her. Her squeal when we admitted to her that we were indeed romantically involved with each other was nothing short of cosmic. I decide honesty is the best policy.

"Yes." I sigh but smile. "Booth and I had sex a couple of times last night, and once this morning, if you must know."

"I knew it." Angela smiles.

"Too much information." Clark mumbles as he scurries past us. I hadn't realized he was within earshot.

Angela laughs. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." I smile. "Booth says we've been together for a month now, and he wants to celebrate."

The wheels in my head turn, fast. A sudden realization hits me and I begin to feel a tad anxious.

"I'm not accustomed to celebrating dates of supposed significance in my previous relationships except maybe birthdays. Is an exchange of gifts involved? I'm worried Booth has got me a gift and I have nothing to offer him in return."

"Oh sweetie, if Booth wants to have an excuse to pamper you for a day, then let him."

"So I shouldn't go buy him something?"

"You could give him an amazing blow-job later tonight. I'm sure he'll appreciate it as much as any gift you can give him."

She is suggesting I do something with Booth's hair?

"I don't know what that means."

Angela laughs as she walks away. "Why don't you ask him tonight?"

I make a metal note to do so.

I spend the morning identifying some remains in limbo. It is slightly past noon when I make my way to my office, wanting to work on a chapter of my latest book. I sit at my desk and rather than typing, find myself staring at a photograph of Booth and me.

It was taken at Angela's birthday party. Booth with his arms wrapped around me and myself leaning into him. We have broad smiles on our faces. I feel a tug at my heart. Before Booth, I didn't even know feelings like these little tugs were even possible. I find myself missing him already. I realise I had taken for granted that Booth and I would always be working in close proximity to each other. We are usually busy with cases, and even though we had mutually agreed that our romantic relationship would in no way affect out work, the fact that we're partners makes separation a rarity.

As if on cue, there's a knock my door. I half-expect it to be Booth. Instead it is a delivery man with a large bouquet of daffodils. I don't need to read the card to know that they're from Booth. I call him on his cell. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey Booth."

"I take it you received my flowers."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Like 'em?"

"Yes, very much."

"Good."

"I don't have anything for you." I feel a little guilty.

"You kidding me Bones? You've given me your heart. That's worth a million times more than any other gift you can give me."

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?

"Angela said I should give you a blow-job in return."

I hear him laugh. "You already did. Last night."

"You mean perform fellatio?"

"Bones!"

"I'm alone in my office." I reassure Booth.

"I wouldn't mind if you did it again tonight."

"Sure." I smile. I hear him groan.

"What else do you have planned?" Curious about celebrating this anniversary thing.

"Dinner. I'm taking you out to dinner. Pick you up at six?"

"Ok."

"You had something to eat yet Bones?" Booth's usual question.

There's no point lying, he can always tell when I am. "No, but I will."

"Good."

I hear someone call his name in the background.

"Hang on Bones."

I hear a muffled conversation, "Hey Bones, I gotta go. Newbie here needs some help."

I hear a protest. I assume "Newbie" isn't really his colleague's name.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Sure thing Bones. And Bones? I love you."

I haven't said those three words to him yet. In contrast he has said it many times over to me.

"I know." That's my usual response to his declaration. He hangs up.

I know I feel immensely for Booth, and I know I don't want what we have to end. I want to give my whole self to him but there's the part of me who's always scared of being hurt, of being abandoned again. I know Booth would never do that to me, he has always promised he would never leave me but I still hang on to my almost irrational fear. And I'm always rational. This relationship with Booth while new and exciting has also proved to be confusing at times.

Do I love him? If by love one means to decide never to leave him, to always want him to be happy, then yes I love him. I just need time to get used to the sentiment before I can vocalize it to him. My heart just needs to convince my head that I can put all my trust in him before I can utter those words to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Booth POV_

We had an enjoyable evening at dinner. Towards the end of dinner, things started to get physical, and we could hardly keep our hands off each other. I would have taken her in the SUV, but I promised myself I would be a gentleman tonight. We are celebrating our anniversary afterall.

When we make it back to my apartment, our lips are locked and she has me pressed against my door. Our hands are hastily removing each other's clothing and her lips are attacking mine with a feistiness that drives me crazy.

I move a hand over her breast and I can feel her nipple straining against the thin fabric, crying for attention. I unhook her bra and toss it far from reach. I move my lips down her neck, planting gentle kisses on her breast before attaching my mouth to her nipple, sucking. My other hand moves to her other breast, kneading it.

Her moans of pleasure tells me how much she appreciates my actions. She slips her hands under my shirt, her hands on my bare skin always makes me weak in the knees. I grind my erection into her thigh, eager to relieve some of the pressure building inside of me.

Her cellphone rings.

"Leave it." I groan into her mouth.

"I can't." She disentangles herself from me. At least she sounds as disappointed as I am. "I'm expecting a call from my publisher."

"Can't it wait?" I give her my best puppy-eyed look.

"It'll only take a minute."

She takes the call in the kitchen. I sigh. I turn my attention to the pile of letters that has accumulated over the past two weeks. I have been practically living at Bones' apartment. Last night we decided on my place because I hadn't been home in a long time and needed to pick up my mail and more clothes.

I sift through my mail. Bills, bills, more bills. A letter catches my attention. With trembling hands I tear open the envelope. As I read the contents, I feel my heart being ripped to shreds. I know Bones' will be too. I don't have the heart to tell her, not tonight. We are supposed to be celebrating.

"Booth?" I hear her call out to me.

_TBC...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Bones is not mine. But I sure wish Booth was!

_Special thanks to Melissa (SherlockBones) my beta_.

_Brennan _

"Booth?" I stand, leaning against the doorway of his bedroom. I have one hand on my hip, giving him my best seductive smile. I know he doesn't need to be seduced, but I can't help myself.

He looks up at me, wearing an expression I don't recognize.

"Everything alright?" I ask, concerned.

He stands slowly, quickly dropping the letter he was reading onto the couch next to the other mail.

"Yeah Bones. Everything's just fine." He walks towards me and instead of the passionate, lust-filled kiss I'm expecting, he takes me into this arms and hugs me tightly to him. I'm stunned for a moment, before wrapping my arms round his neck, holding him.

"What's – "

He silences me with a kiss full of raw need and desire. He pushes me back into his bedroom, his hands on my back he lowers me to his bed, our lips never breaking contact. There's something off about him, but I can't quite figure out what. I can already feel his arousal growing hard as he lies between my thighs.

His kiss seems different. A month ago, I would have ridiculed myself for basing my suspicions on what Booth calls "my gut". But admittedly, he has rubbed off on me and I'm picking things up from him, things I never believed in; things like gut feelings and love.

Our tongues clash in their usual fight for dominance. He's the giving type. Usually in our foreplay and intercourse, he gives in to me, always putting me first, making sure I'm pleasured before him. I may be biased but he is good in bed, better than most men I've been with, the best in fact. Booth is a very considerate lover.

Tonight I sense something different. Perhaps all this time we've been together, he's been holding back. I've been with many men who put their own gratification before mine, and Booth is a man after all. Perhaps this is one of those times he decides to be selfish? Nothing wrong with that.

He's already stripped himself of all his clothes, and is busy removing mine. He seems to be having difficulty with the buttons of my blouse, and he rips them off, an almost angry growl rising from deep within his chest. He unbuttons my pants, and yanks them off me, panties included.

Our eyes lock for a moment, our breathing heavy. His warm, reassuring brown eyes seems darker, filled with more desire than I thought possible.

"Temperance", he utters my name and a chill runs down my spine. I detect the raw need in his voice. To know that he needs me, wants me, makes me wet. I feel a growing ache in my core. "I just – "

"It's ok Seeley." Unsure of what I'm reassuring him of, but I try to comfort him nonetheless.

I can feel the tip of his cock poised at my entrance. He's already hard for me, and we've hardly scratched the surface of our usual foreplay.

He squeezes his eyes shut, and thrusts himself into me. I gasp, but he doesn't seem to waver in his quest for release. He begins pumping into me. I hook my legs around his hips, giving him better access. He groans as he penetrates me deeper now. Initially what I feel is a mixture of pain and pleasure. But as he continues to thrust rhythmically into me, withdrawing completely then filling me again, the pain disappears and I can only feel the sweet pleasure of him inside me, stretching me.

We're both panting, and moaning, I feel myself building up.

"Tempe!" I feel him growl into my ear. He lets out a guttural groan as he thrusts one final time, ejaculating deeply into me. The sensation of him pulsing inside me causes my own climax and I groan out a muffled "Seeley," biting into his shoulder.

He withdraws himself from me, collapsing on the bed beside me, his breath ragged. After a few moments of silence, he turns to face me, propping himself up on one arm. He looks at me almost sadly.

"You're so beautiful, Bones." He runs a finger over my cheeks. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes." I reply. It's supposed to be a celebration tonight. Am I supposed to tell him I love him too?

"I will always, always love you, no matter what. Ok Temperance?"

"I know." I reassure him again. I'm not sure where this is coming from. "Seeley?"

He rolls onto his back. "I'm tired. You must be too Bones. Go to sleep."

I rest my head on his chest, and listen to the thumping of his heart. My finger absently traces the scar on his chest, the scar that reminds me of the bullet he took for me. I'm confused by his actions tonight. In the car, he had promised me a night of slow love-making; a night of celebration for our one month anniversary. But what we had just moments ago was anything but that. I've had sexual partners who liked it rough, and I can handle rough sex, but I never expected it from Booth. Or maybe this is another side of him I've yet to see until tonight?

His last sentence to me about being tired, the tone in his voice, he's never shut me out like this. Did I do something wrong? Is he angry? This is all too confusing. I lift my head from his chest to look at his face. His brow is knitted together in a frown. Again that's a first. He always sleeps with a happy look on his face.

I sigh. Maybe we'll talk about it tomorrow. I close my eyes, and soon the day's exertions, coupled with Booth's rhythmic breathing lulls me to sleep.

_Reviews please!_

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. Fox does.

_To all those who reviewed, thanks for all the kind words. Thanks to Melissa my beta for all your helpful input and encouraging words._

_Booth_

I'm jolted awake from my fitful sleep by a nightmare. My breathing is ragged and I'm drenched in my own sweat. It was anything but pleasant and I'm glad I can't remember what it was about. For a moment I'm disorientated. I haven't had a bad dream in a long time. I suck in a deep breath. Mental note to self, Do not keep things from Bones. It's not good for the mind. _Bones!_ I feel an instant pang of guilt. I reach for her in the dark. I feel her soft skin next to me.

I turn to face her. As my eyes adjust to the dim light, I can make out her form, curled up into a ball with her face towards me. I love to watch her sleep, she looks so peaceful, so different from the person she is in the day. The feistiness, the cold, hard woman she portrays to everyone seems to disappear as she sleeps and is replaced by an almost child-like vision of innocence, of beauty.

I usually pull the covers over us after making love, but tonight I have neglected to do so. We're both still naked and she seems to shiver a little. Guilt hits me again and I pull the covers over her, careful not to wake her. I remember what it was like hours ago. I must have hurt her, in more ways than one. I could kick my own ass for my behavior. I remember myself wanting nothing but to bury my pain deep in her, I remember my own selfish desire to want to release all my frustration, without regard for her. I remember shutting her out afterwards. I remember everything and it's not a good memory.

I can't bear to lie in the same bed as her. Slowly I get up, swinging my legs over the side of the mattress. I locate my boxers in the low light and pull them on. My throat feels parched. I make my way to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water. Downing it, I return to the couch.

I pick up the letter. It seems heavier than it should. I will it to go away; maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a bad dream. I squeeze my eyes shut, then open them again, the letter is still in my hand, taunting me. This is reality. I let out a breath. I can't believe my actions earlier. Guilt settles over me like a heavy blanket. I should explain myself, apologize to her. Maybe she'd forgive me. I shouldn't keep things from her. I promised I would never leave her. _Stupid fool!_ I should not have promised her the impossible.

I drop the letter beside me, and bury my face in my hands.

"Booth?"

Her voice startles me. She is standing next to me, wearing nothing save for one of my old T-shirts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Bones, my beautiful girlfriend, the love of my life, is apologizing to me, when it should be me asking for forgiveness. "I thought you left."

"No Bones, it's ok. I would never – " What I'm about to do would make whatever promise I want to make seem hollow.

"Was it something I did?" She has that cute, confused look on her face.

"Oh Bones." I sigh. How could I ever let her think that. "No, you were perfect. It was me….. I, I hurt you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"It's perfectly normal for a man to want to satisfy his own desires before a woman's, sex wasn't unpleasant just now, I'm sure you realized I climaxed shortly after you did. I've had other partners who – "

"I shouldn't be _like_ other partners."

"It's really not a problem Booth."

I pat the space beside me, inviting her to take a seat. She sits and I hold her to me in a vice grip, afraid that if I let go, I'd lose the one thing besides Parker that I treasure most in the world.

I rest my chin on her head and speak. "I just…. it's just that I needed to forget, I wanted to forget, pretend all this wasn't happening. I'm sorry I shut you out. I'm sorry, for what I did just now, for the way I hurt you, for what I'm about to do."

Bones lifts her head to look at me. "Booth I don't know what that means."

Wordlessly I hand the letter lying next to me to her. She reads it silently, then looks up at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

"If you don't' want me to go, just say it, and I'll figure a way to get out of this."

"This Friday. That's three days away." The very little time we have left makes all this harder than it already is.

"Yeah. I haven't been home in almost two weeks. The letter arrived about ten days ago."

She nods in understanding. She thinks for moment, and I'm left wondering what her brilliant brain is thinking.

"You have to go Booth. To Iraq. You're good at what you do and I'm sure they need to you accomplish some task only you are capable of.

I laugh bitterly. "Come on Bones. The only thing I'm capable of is and I quote, "great violence". I recall how she had compared me to the dog she wanted to adopt some time back.

"No Booth. I was too blunt in my assessment of you."

"Blunt, but true."

"But what you do, you do for the greater good. You make it safe for kids to grow up; you could be going there to take the life of someone who would otherwise kill innocent lives there, or here on American soil."

"You make me sound so noble." It's strange, I should be comforting her, but instead she is comforting me.

"When will you come back?" Her voice conveys her hurt, her uncertainty.

"I'm sorry Bones. I know I promised you, when we got together that I would never be like the others, that I would never leave you."

"You _are_ coming back." A statement more than a question.

"Yes Bones. I'm coming back. Nothing in this world could stop me from coming back to you. I give you permission to punch me in the face again if I don't make it back."

It was meant to lighten the mood but instead seems to make the gravity of the situation sink in. Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Come 'ere." I pull her to me again. She sobs quietly; I feel her hot tears roll down my bare chest. I can't believe I'm causing her such pain.

"I'm so sorry Temperance."

She takes a moment; I feel her trying to control herself. She lifts her head to look at me again.

"I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise you, I'll come back. And you'll help me put more bad people away, to make up for the lives I'm gonna take, in Iraq."

She manages a small smile. "I can do that."

I pull her to me for a slow burning kiss.

"What are we going to do?" She asks me when we break for air.

"We Bones, are going to get some sleep. In the morning, we can decide what we're gonna do. Hopefully we won't have a case. We can take the next three days off. I need to tell Rebecca and Parker. I need you with me, until I leave."

She looks at me.

"That is, if you want to?"

"Yes, I would want to do that."

For the first time since I read that letter I begin to believe that things are gonna be ok. I take her hand and lead her to bed. I pull the covers over us and try to get some sleep.

_Sorry all I'm a sucker for angst sometimes. Read on things get better. Reviews are always welcome. As always reviews are more than welcome. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Bones or any of its characters. Sad but true.

_Thanks agaon for all your reviews, and thanks to Melissa my beta. _

_Brennan _

I'm slowly awakened from deep sleep. I'm vaguely aware that something's amiss but I can't quite place a finger on it. Then it hits me like, like running into a wall. _Last night!_ I feel some residual soreness between my thighs. I remember our conversation on Booth's sofa. Was it a dream? I want desperately for it to be so.

I open my eyes, blinking against the bright morning sunlight. Despite sleeping for an adequate number of hours, I'm still exhausted. I'm greeted by a familiar pair of brown eyes. They're still warm and reassuring but they have an added hint of sadness in them.

"Hey gorgeous." His voice is a raspy and sleep-laden.

"Hey handsome." I'm using terms of endearment now. It's amazing how this man has changed me.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"I don't know Bones. I love watching you sleep."

I'm almost afraid to ask my next question. "Last night wasn't a dream. It was real, wasn't it?"

Booth's gaze falls to the bed. He blows out a breath that tickles my neck. "Unfortunately, yes."

I close my eyes and allow the reality to sink in. Last night felt surreal, this morning there's no escaping the truth.

"Hey." Booth runs a calloused finger down my cheek. "Everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

I open my eyes, fighting back tears. I can't be like this. I can't spend our remaining three days together all sad and weepy.

"I know." Do I really?

"You know, I was thinking." Booth says. One hand supports his head, while the other runs circles round my belly. "Before you shut me out, or freak out or whatever, just hear me out ok?"

I nod, unsure where this conversation is heading.

"I know you don't believe in marriage, but I think we should get married. And I mean _before_ I leave for Iraq."

He pauses, as if to check if I'd bolt out the door. I stay riveted on the bed. Not moving. He has made himself clear.

"I – "

Booth cuts me off. "I know Bones we've only been in a relationship for a month, and it sounds crazy, but think about it. We've been partners for almost four years now. We already know each other so well. I know you don't believe in love, but you do believe in logic."

"Booth, I – "

He places a finger on my lips. He continues to speak.

"Logically speaking, it would be most practical for you to be my wife, before I ship out."

He checks again to see if I'd lose it just because he has referred to me as "his wife." Satisfied that I'm still not going to run away, he keeps talking, like he does when he's nervous.

"It's only a piece of paper, legally stating that you are my next-of-kin. I need this. You need this. I need to know that if anything happens to me, you'll be taken care of. I know you make ten times as much as I do, and you're a best-selling author, and you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but let me in my small way take care of you while I'm gone. If anything happens to me….. the Army will make sure you're provided for. And Parker, he'll have you as his step-mom. I'd really like that. To know that if anything happens, you're still his step-mother. That he'll always have you."

Booth keeps a calm steady tone, it scares me. As if he's resigned to the fact that he might not make it back. That's not an option for me.

"So I guess, what I'm saying is…." His eyes bore into mine and I see nothing but love. "Dr Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

"Yes." My answer surprises even me. But I was prepared to say yes the minute he suggested it. The silly man just kept interrupting me.

Booth's jaw hangs open, and after a couple of seconds he breaks into the widest grin I have ever seen.

"Yes?"

"Yes." I lift my head and kiss him, running my fingers through his short-cropped hair. His hand cups my face. We convey volumes through our kiss. I love this man. I know for sure now. I can't quite say it yet, so I allow my lips and tongue to do the talking, just not in the conventional way.

"So you were convinced by my logic?" Booth asks, puffing out his chest.

"Actually, I was going to agree the moment you said we should get married before you leave. At first I surprised myself but if there was any doubt, your logic chased it away. It makes sense. Society demands that piece of paper to allow me certain rights, and yes it would make taking care of Parker while you're away easier."

"Thanks Bones. You're amazing."

We kiss again. He's already hard from our earlier kiss and I'm already wet and aching for him. It's surprising what Seeley Booth does to me. I slip a hand into is boxers to grab his shaft, rubbing the tip of his cock with my thumb.

Booth buries his face in my neck and groans. "Bones. We're running out of time and we need to get married. Get married now, sex later."

"I hear married sex is boring."

Booth lifts his head to look at me. He grins mischievously as his fingers gently spread me and his thumb flicks my clit. I let out a moan of approval.

He leans to breath into my ear. "I'll make sure it never is."

It takes will-power of steel to extricate ourselves from each other. Booth is right. Time isn't on our side. I'm sure we'll have time for sex later.

"What do we do now?" I remember my question to him when Angela and Hodgins left us standing at the altar.

"I've never done this before Bones, but given the amount of time we have left, I'd say a small ceremony with a few close friends and family would have to do."

I nod. "I never believed in marriage in the first place remember? So I'm not expecting anything grand."

"Lucky me." Booth laughs.

We are now standing naked in Booth's bedroom. His very hard erection still crying for attention straining against the thin fabric of his Superman boxers. Looking at it is enough to make me want to jump him right there. But he's deep in thought. Almost naked Booth, deep in thought. To borrow a quote from Angela, that's hot.

Booth reaches for my pants that were discarded on the floor last night and rummages for my cellphone. He tosses it to me.

"Call Angela, tell her we're getting married. Go do your girl things, you know, get a nice dress, look pretty. Leave the rest to me. Oh and call your Dad."

"What are you gonna do?" I ask as I prepare myself mentally for the loudest squeal in the history of mankind.

"Calling the FBI, and Cam. They need to know we're not going to be around for the next couple of days. Plus I need to let Cullen know that I have been called back to active service. Don't worry Bones, I'll make sure we're married by sunset."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Booth winks at me and pulls on his jeans as he leaves the room.

Angela finally picks up.

"You better have a very good reason for calling me at this early in the morning. Do we have a case?"

"I do have a very good reason." I reply. "Booth and I are getting married… today."

Angela's sounds voice sounds very awake now.

"Is this a joke?"

"No Ange, I'm serious."

I hold my cellphone away from my ear as Angela screams loudly into the phone. I'm sure she has woken the whole of DC. When the screaming finally stops, I warily put the phone against my ear again.

"Bren? Booth didn't get you pregnant, did he?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Bones is property of Fox. I don't own the show or any of its characters.

_Thanks Melissa for taking the time to beta for me. Appreciate it! And all of you who reviewed, thank you so much. Your reviews make me wanna write more! Here's what everyone's been wating for, the wedding!._

_Booth_

I stand at the altar. My heart is pounding like a jackhammer in my chest. My palms are sweaty. I never get sweaty palms, snipers don't get sweaty palms. I'm oblivious to the small gathering of people in this church. It's a miracle this is happening. We're actually pulling this off! Almost, just a couple more minutes and I'm going to be married to Bones, in a church! Who would have thought?

We had to do this in a day, so we're keeping it small; just Max, Russ and his family, Jared, Parker, Rebecca and Brent. And of course the squints, Sweets and Caroline included. How could we forget the squint squad? Angela is beaming like a lighthouse and Cam seems to be holding back tears. Our actions today will probably warrant therapy with Sweets for a long time to come.

Bones told me she how had to convince Angela that we're not getting married because I got her pregnant, and when she found out the real reason why, she broke down in tears over the phone. I'm glad Bones has such a good friend in Angela. I know my wife will be well taken care of while I serve my tour in Iraq.

A small organ plays and in walks my beautiful bride. I feel like I could have had a heart attack right here and now.

"Steady does it Seeley." Jared, my best man, nudges me with his elbow, leaning over to whisper in my ear. I'm wearing a tux, the one I use only for functions that the FBI forces me to attend. Bones looks breath-taking. She's not even in a traditional wedding gown, just a simple cream colored dress that rides just above her knees. She wears minimal make-up and her hair down, the way I like it. I have never seen a more beautiful bride. I hold my breath, afraid that at any second she might change her mind and run off. But Bones doesn't waver. She keeps her gaze on mine, and walks steadily towards me.

I let out the breath I've been holding when Max hands her to me.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." He leans towards me, issuing his fatherly threat.

I nod, while Bones glares at Max.

We want to make this quick. After tonight we only have two days left.

I take Bones' hands in mine.

"Seeley Booth, do you take this woman to be your wife?" I managed to convince the priest from the church I attend to marry us. Bones never once protested when I told her that we should marry in church. The fact that she respects my beliefs is another monumental step in our relationship.

"I do." I answer quickly.

Temperance Brennan, do you take this man to be your husband?"

I hold my breath again. I wonder if the terror I'm feeling is showing on my face. _Please Bones don't run out the door._

A small smile creeps across her face and she utters the words that makes me feel faint. "I do."

Angela squeals briefly. We exchange rings, rings I had gone with Jared to purchase just hours before. As I slip the wedding band on her finger, I want to pinch myself to make sure this is real. I wait as she slides the ring onto mine.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I feel myself tearing up. Bones smiles her kind smile and I capture her lips in mine, trying to convey the depth of my love to her in that moment. I look into her eyes to see her blinking back tears too. I'm so proud of her, my Bones. She's sticking with me through this, even when she knows I can't promise her anything, not when I'm going away to Iraq. She's laying her heart on the line for me. The very thing she's most afraid of, being left alone again, is very real now, but she faces it with such courage. And I can't believe I'm the one to put her through such anguish.

I snap of out of my thoughts as people come round to congratulate us. I pick Parker up in my arms and hold him tightly to me. I haven't told him that I'm going yet, only that Daddy's getting married to Bones.

With all his six-year-old wisdom he had simply replied, "Took you guys long enough."

I had arranged with Rebecca to pick him from school tomorrow and break the news to him. It would be hard, but I'd have Bones by my side. Tonight, it's just me and my brand new wife.

We make it back to Bones' apartment. It was the logical choice now that we're married to move into Bones' place. It's bigger than mine and she has already decided to convert her guest room into Parker's room.

We stand facing each other in her bedroom. She is looking almost shyly back at me. I laugh, and I know for tonight whatever the future may bring would be forgotten and we would live in the present. I'm just content to look at my beautiful bride for now. She seems to want more.

"You just gong to stand there all night?"

"I'm just taking my time Bones." I grin as I close the distance between us. I gently caress her cheek, smoothing her hair with the back of my hand. She leans her face into my touch and closes her eyes.

"You owe me for all that you made me do just now, getting married, in church too!"

"Yeah Bones, I owe you big time." I close my eyes, almost afraid that this is not reality. "This is really happening right? Tell me this is really happening. This isn't a dream, like the ones I've had for years."

"For years?" She quirks a smile.

"You have no idea Bones. You have no idea."

My hands move to the lone zipper that holds up her dress, and I pull it down slowly. The dress falls to the floor, and she steps out of it. I stare at her heaving breasts, her smooth, ivory belly, I smell the musky scent of her arousal. She's already wet with anticipation for me. I give a soft groan at the thought as my cock instantly hardens.

She unties the bow round my neck, then smoothes her palms across my chest, removing my jacket. Slowly, all too slowly she unbuttons my shirt. I shrug myself out of it. Her hands on my chest feel like fire. I hiss as her fingers linger over my nipples, then slide down my abdomen. She unbuckles my pants, and pulls the zipper down.

She cups me through my boxers and I instinctively grind my erection into her palm. I want this to last tonight, a night to remember, our wedding night. Our lips are mere inches apart I can feel the heat radiating off her.

"Temperance." I groan out her name. "I've wanted this, ever since I met you. I can't wait to be inside you."

She licks her lips and I could just lose it right there with her hand stroking me. But I manage to hold back.

I unclasp her bra, and then pull off her panties. She pulls off my boxers and takes in my length. It's not our first time together but our first as husband and wife. It feels like our first time. I take her hand and move backwards towards the bed. She falls onto me with a giggle, and our lips meet. A slow, passionate kiss unfolding.

Her tongue and mine do a dance, much like the dance we did with each other for these three years, dancing around in circles. I run my hands through her hair. We break the kiss and she props herself up on her hands. I take one taut nipple in my mouth as she moans. With my other hand I knead and pinch the other breast. She has positioned her heat over my tip. I fight the urge to thrust into her immediately.

Instead I reach down and stroke her clit. "Seeley!" She gasps. I plunge two fingers into her heat. She feels so wet, so tight. I flick and suck her nipple as I stroke her walls with my fingers and her clit with my thumb. She's grinding against my hand, letting out soft sounds that only make me burn with even more desire for her. Seeing her writhe from my touch almost drives me over the edge.

I release her nipple and encourage her to lose herself. "Come for me Bones."

She lets out a low moan, then cries out, "Ahhhh Seeley."

I hold on to her as she spasms around my fingers, her hands clutching the sheets of her bed tightly.

She is still panting as I roll her over gently, and kiss her sweaty forehead. I am aching for release myself but am content to know that I can make her scream my name. It pleasures me no end to watch her come.

My cock is impossibly hard, but I wait. Tonight it's about her.

"I need you Booth." She smiles at me as her breathing becomes less ragged. "I need to feel you inside me."

I chuckle. "Yes Ma'am. I owe you remember?"

I push myself up and lower myself onto her, the tip of my cock poised at her entrance. She thrust her hips up at me. On her second thrust I sheath myself in her. We both groan. For a moment we do not move. I'm content to feel her heat envelope me. I study her face. Our eyes locked, I want to burn this image, this feeling into my memory. I want to take this with me to Iraq. I know she wants to remember this as much as I do.

I begin to move in her, slowly at first, then I pick up the pace.

"So wet," I moan. She feels so good around me. I'm already close. I feel myself teetering on the edge of ecstasy as I withdraw almost completely then fill her again. She climaxes again, her walls tightening rhythmically around me, my name on her lips as she comes.

"Ah, Temperance, I love you!" I shout as my orgasm takes me over the edge. I collapse onto her, panting.

I begin to withdraw myself from her.

"Don't." She holds me tightly to her, and I comply, staying inside her, allowing her to feel me inside of her.

After what seems like forever, I slip out of her. She turns to rest her head on my chest.

"So, married sex isn't that bad after all huh?"

I hear her laugh. I love to hear her laugh.

"It's not bad at all."

I hold up my hand and my wedding ring glistens in the moonlight. She hold her hand up to mine and our fingers interlace.

"Forever, Bones. Forever."

"Forever." She echos. Her hand drops to rest on my chest again. Gradually, I feel her breathing slow and I know she has fallen asleep. I kiss the top of her head, and am content to fall asleep with my wife in my arms.

_Reviews are always welcome!_

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Bones is property of Fox.

_Thanks Melissa, my beta, you made this chapter better than it originally was. To all those reviewing and sticking with me through this story, thanks! Here comes the angst. _

_Booth_

The day finally arrives. Our two days together after the wedding seemed all too short. I get an eerie sense of déjà vu as I stand in the airport, watching various other families saying their goodbyes to loved ones who have been called up to active duty.

It's been a long time since I've been in Army fatigues; my Ranger uniform. Bones had said it's a turn on when I put it on this morning, and her one statement resulted in our most intense quickie we'd ever had. I had thought make up sex was hot, but last night, the goodbye sex was even hotter. But the hottest sex of all, had to be this morning up against our bedroom wall. I grin at the memory. I try to focus my thoughts back on the present.

Everyone who cares about me is here, even the Squints. The looks on their faces are almost too much to bear. I don't know why I do this. I always try my best to make the people I love happy, but somehow I managed to hurt them in the process.

It's time to say my goodbyes. I shake Hodgins' hand. "Good luck man." He thumps me enthusiastically on the back. "Don't worry we'll take good care of Dr Brennan."

I nod my thanks as I move on to Angela. She has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on Angela. I'm coming back." She grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Take care of yourself Booth." Comes her muffled words from my chest.

"I will."

She releases me and I move to shake Sweet's hand. He has no words of wisdom this time, only a short, "All the best, Agent Booth."

Again I nod my thanks as I move to Cam. I take her into my arms and hold her. Cam's been a very dear friend all these years, and it pains me to see her so distraught.

"Promise me you'll be careful Seeley." She's on the verge of tears.

"I promise."

She nods as she kisses me on the cheek.

Now comes the hard part; my family. The people I tell myself are the reason I'm doing this.

Jared pulls me into a bear hug. "I'm starting to get jealous; you get to see more action than me."

I manage a chuckle. "Don't worry, Jared. You'll always be the golden boy."

"You make sure you come back Seeley, or I'm moving in on your wife."

Bones snorts a "never." And we share a laugh between brothers.

Next comes my new father-in-law. I'm glad Bones has found him and they're on close terms now. It puts my heart at greater ease knowing Max is there to look out for her. He takes my hand in a vice grip.

"You'd better come back in one piece son, or I'm going there myself to hurt you real bad."

"Take care of Temperance for me, ok?"

"You have my word I'll watch out for her and Parker."

"Thanks." Ironically, having an acquitted murderer promise to look out for my wife and son is comforting.

Next up is Parker. Rebecca stands a distance away, wanting to give me space with my son. I get down on one knee to his eye level. His chestnut eyes glisten with unshed tears. He hadn't taken the news of my departure too well, and cried when we told him that day in the park after school. He only calmed down after Bones promised to take him every weekend, as I always did.

"Hey, little man." I take him into my arms. I expect him to burst into tears but he hugs me silently. "You'll come back Daddy. I know you will."

"You betcha." I look into his eyes. My promise to him.

"I'm gonna be praying for you every night."

"Me too buddy. Listen to your Mom and Bones ok?"

"I will. And I'll keep an eye on Bones too."

I choke back my tears. When did he get so intuitive? When did he grow up so fast? "You know Parker, I'm so proud of you and I love you very much."

I don't want this to be my last words to my son. But if they are, I need him to know this.

"I love you too Daddy."

I release Parker from my hug. Now comes the hardest part; My Bones. She stands waiting patiently for me to say my goodbyes to everyone else. I walk to her, wordlessly taking her into my arms. We hold each other in silence for the longest time, unsure of how to proceed. Whatever that I needed to say to her, I said last night. She understands why I must go. I'm proud of her for sticking with me through all this.

I break the hug. I reach into my pocket. My hand emerges with a silver necklace. My wedding ring dangles from it. I can't risk taking it with me; I don't want to lose it. Whatever missions I'm to undertake are bound to be dangerous, and I don't want my enemies to know about the people I love back home.

I move around her and drape the necklace round my wife's neck.

"Keep it safe for me. I'm coming back for it."

"Ok." Bones nods softly. She has always been strong, and used to people leaving her. Today she's fighting back tears.

"I'll make sure I take care of Parker – "

I shake my head. Silencing her. I know she will love Parker like he was her own, even if she doesn't realize it yet. "I know you will. What I want you to promise me, is that you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise."

I take a moment. It's almost time to go. If theses were to be my last words to Bones… there's not enough time. I could probably write an essay on what I'd want to say to her. I have to sum it up in a couple of sentences.

"Temperance," I cup her face in my hands. "You've made my life worth living. Whatever happens…"

She can't hold back and the tears are freely falling now.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you, more than I ever thought possible. You've made me a better man."

I know I shouldn't jinx myself but I need her to know. "I'm not saying I'm not coming back, but…."

"Booth." She chokes, trying to stop me. But I need her to know.

"If I don't make it back Bones, I need you to carry on without me. Promise me you'll be strong."

She nods.

"You'll come back." She sobs.

"I will Bones. I will." I lean in to kiss her. I taste salty tears on her lips. "I love you Temperance."

I don't expect her to say anything in return. I know this is all too much even for her genius brain; us being in a relationship, this concept of love, getting married, and me leaving all in the span of slightly more than a month. I'm already grateful for all this time we had.

I break the kiss. It's time to go. I pick Parker up in my arms and hold him to me for a second, then loop my other arm round Bones. I'm holding my whole world in my arms now. I really have to go. I hand Parker to Rebecca. Max comes and wraps his arm round Bones.

I offer everyone there a smile. Grabbing my bag and tossing it over my shoulder, I turn, not trusting myself to look back, because I know if I do, I'll cry. And I can't let them see me cry. I take a deep breath. I'm leaving my world behind me, and entering into the unknown, a very dangerous unknown. I pray I'll come back.

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones or it's characters. Fox does.

_Sorry that I kept you all waiting. I'm still on a Bones high from two new episodes. Thanks Melissa for yor help. Here's a new chapter. _

_Brennan_

The month seems to pass by very slowly. I busy myself with work' that's what I'm good at, compartmentalizing. Working keeps my mind off Booth. I identify skeletons in limbo, work on the chapters of my latest novel and continue to consult with the FBI on their cases. I promised Booth I would. I'm working with a new partner now. an Agent Watford. He's alot like Booth, on the outside, obnoxious, loud and well-structured. But I know better, Booth is one-of-a-kind.

Not a day goes by that I don't miss him, my husband, Seeley Booth. Not a day goes by where I don't regret not telling him I love him. The first week he was gone was hard. It almost felt like the time I thought he was dead. I'd curl up on his side of the bed, wearing his over-sized T-shirts and cry myself to sleep.

But I promised Booth I'd be strong, With Angela's help I managed to get over the crying-myself-to-sleep phase. Booth's scent on his pillow is fading. It's disconcerting. I wear the necklace with his wedding ring round my neck, it serves as a reminder that he'll be back to reclaim it.

I watch the news daily, hoping to catch any snippet on war in Iraq. There's no news on Booth. It's not like he'll be on the news; he's a sniper, and he's supposed to remain unseen, unheard. I often wonder how he's handling things. Pulling the trigger, taking a life. I know he hates that. But he's been thrust into that world again.

Today's gonna be better. I received word that I'd be allowed to have a short video-conference with Booth this evening. A privilege only for wives or parents of troops in Iraq. I'm grateful for Booth's foresight. If I was his girlfriend, perhaps I wouldn't be allowed this form of communication with him.

My computer buzzes and my heart races. I had made the effort to wear a tad more make-up today. I chose a low-cut blouse that shows my cleavage. I've missed Booth and sex with Booth. I can only assume he has too.

The screen flickers. I click "Accept". Booth's face materializes on my computer screen. His face lights up the minute he sees me.

"Hey Bones!"

Booth looks tired. His eyes no longer have that tinkle I've grown accustomed to. It's a worrying change. He has what looks like a two-day-old beard and moustache. He looks dirty and his hair is cropped short, he looks a little more like Jared now.

"Hey Booth." I smile at him.

"It's so good to see you."

"Likewise."

"You look nice, beautiful."

I'm happy he noticed. I can't say the same for him. I absently finger his ring dangling from the necklace round my neck.

"Like the new me?"

"I prefer to old version of you." I admit.

"Sorry Bones. I got back from a mission a couple of hours ago. I haven't slept in three days. Razors are in short supply while you're camped out in the middle of nowhere." He scratches his beard.

"You look tired. Are you ok?" I ask.

"Let's just say we have three more bad guys to put away when I get back."

I nod my understanding. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Bones. Are you eating? Did you lose weight?"

"I'm eating Booth." I don't want to admit I've lost some of my appetite since he's left. "I'm fine Seeley. Parker says hi. He wanted me to tell you he got an A on his Science project."

Booth beams. "I bet you helped him with that."

"I did. But he's very smart. He did most of the work, all I had to do was point him in the right direction." I pause. "Parker misses you a lot."

"I miss him too. I'm glad he has you on weekends. How's that working out?"

"I have to admit I was nervous initially and the first weekend, I had Angela over, in case Parker got bored. But he didn't. We're ok now. Just like when you're around, minus the alpha-male stuff, and church."

"That's… good to know. Not the church part." He winks. "How's Hank treating you?" He's referring to Agent Watford.

"I don't go out to the field with him. It's not the same without you. But we still close cases."

"He can be a jackass but he'll get the job done."

I nod. I don't really want to talk about work with Booth right now.

"I think about you all the time Bones. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"It's ok Booth. I'm waiting for you to come home."

"I can't wait to be home."

Booth's expression changes. He glances at his watch. "Sorry Bones. I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

He frowns. "I don't know. There're a couple more…. on my list."

"Take your time." I know rushing him would put him in greater danger. "Will I get to talk to you again?"

"I don't know Bones. But I'll write. I'm going away…. You know my next mission starts day after tomorrow. It's not gonna be an easy one."

"Things will be ok." He only got back this morning, and he has to leave the day after? I hope they're not working him too hard. "Get your rest. And be careful. And shave."

"I will." He grins. "Kiss Parker for me. I love you Temperance."

The screen goes blank. He didn't wait for me to reply. Not that I would have told him I'd love him too. I know I do, at least I think I do but I want to wait, till he comes back to tell him face-to-face.

My thoughts linger on Booth, I remind myself that its only been a month, it's gonna be a long time before he comes homes.

_A month!_ It suddenly dawns on me that I'm late. The last time I had my period was more than a month ago, that was before we found out Booth was called back to active duty. My hands tremble as I check the date on my calendar. No mistake, I'm late.

Not now, not when Booth is miles away. I'm on the pill, it's not possible. There's always that one percent chance. I can't do this, not while he's away. I never even wanted to have children. But then I never wanted to get married either. So maybe this wouldn't be that bad. I try to rationalize to myself, remind myself that things will be ok. I always thought Booth would be by my side if this happened.

I can't be pregnant. I just can't be. I'm just getting used to having Parker around, I can't raise another child on my own. My gaze falls on the photograph of Booth and I, he's smiling so happily. I can imagine the smile on his face when I tell him. Seeley would be over the moon. The thought of telling Booth the news makes me feel less panicked. But I'm still uneasy about this.

"Hey Bren." Angela walks in. "How'd it go with Booth?"

She sees the expression on my face and assumes the worst. "You know Bren whatever Booth said – "

"No Angela, my conversation with Booth although short was very good. He looked tired but it was so good to see him, and hear his voice."

"Then why do you have this deer in the headlights look on your face?"

"I – " I'm not sure if I should tell Angela before I'm sure but I promised Booth I wouldn't do anything alone while he's gone. "I'm late Ange."

"Late?"

The look on my face explains things to her.

"You're – " Angela lets out a squeal and grabs me in a bear hug. "Oh Bren I know this isn't what you wanted but the timing couldn't be better. It's like Booth's left a little piece of himself for you while he's gone."

"Ange, we're jumping the gun here, I don't even know if I'm pregnant."

Angela grabs my hand. "Come on. Grab your coat."

"Where are we going?"

"To find out if you're pregnant."

_Review please. Next chapter will be up soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Bones is property of Fox.

_Thanks for all your kind reviews. Don't say I didn't warn ya, it's gonna get angsty before things better. _

_Brennan_

My whole life comes down to this. This has to be the longest three minutes of my life. The instructions on the home pregnancy test said that sometimes the results appear quicker than in three minutes. I can't wait. Somewhere along the way from when Angela dragged me out of the Jeffersonian to a pharmacy then back home I had rationalized that this is perhaps what I want.

I know this is what Booth wants, and I know I want Booth to be happy. I'm not sure if I'm fit to be a mother, or if I can do this on my own. Right now I don't know where my husband is or when he will be home, how can I do this? I also know I have no right, I cannot deny Booth this. He had always told me how he had missed out on the first couple of months of Parker's life because he was still trying to figure things out with Rebecca. He had wished that he would get a second chance. Maybe I can give him this? _What am I thinking?_ I can't do this, not without Booth. I never wanted children.

Three minutes. I pick up the stick I had left on the edge of my bathtub.

"Bren? Everything ok?"

I hold the stick up. The results are as plain as day. I feel the sitng of tears in my eyes. I begin to cry.

"Bren? Everything ok sweetie? I'm coming in."

Angela barges in and the sight of me crying makes her wrap her arms round me.

"Oh sweetie, I know this is not what you wanted but imagine how happy - "

"I'm not pregnant."

The words I spit out are laced with bitterness and irony. For some reason, I wanted it to be positive.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry hun."

Angela holds me and she lets me cry on her shoulder. I cry for what might have been, for what Booth and I might have had, and I cry for how much I wish he was here, how much I miss him. He has always been my one constant.

When I finally control my tears and stop crying, Angela hands me a towel.

"You owe me. Look at my blouse!"

I manage a small smile. "I'm sorry Ange I don't know what came over me."

"I'm so happy for you sweetie."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you see? You never wanted any children, but now you're crying because you're not pregnant. Booth changed your mind didn't he? He's _the_ one for you, but you already know that don't you."

I nod shyly. I remember Booth's speech about someone for everyone, someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. I know he's my someone.

"Ange, I wish I had the chance to tell him."

"I'm sure he knows. I mean come on, you married him!" Angela hugs me again. "I'm so happy for you. When Booth gets back, you guys can talk about starting a family. The next time this happens and it turns out you're pregnant, at least we both know you're not gonna freak out."

My smile's wider now. Angela's right. I can't wait for Booth to be home, I can't wait to tell him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Booth_

Six months. Six whole months since I've talked to Bones. Six months since our video conference, seven months since I kissed her and Parker goodbye. I thought I'd reached the end of my list. I could've punched the Major in the face when he handed me another list. Another list with three more names, three more targets. How long do they want me here? Maybe I should start to suck at my job, maybe let a few of my targets survive, maybe then I can go home. Home to my Bones. I write her when I can, but I don't know if my letters reach her.

Not a day goes by when my heart doesn't ache for her and my arms long to hold her. She must be feeling worse than I am. _Stupid, stupid Seeley._ How can I do this to her?

The helicopter I'm on starts to dip and rise erratically, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Hang on!" The pilot yells back to us. "They're shooting at us."

I'm supposed to be on my way to my next mission. They were going to drop my spotter and me off at some ridge where a convoy carrying my next target is passing. It had been good to be back at camp and to be able to get a shower, shave, eat hot food and sleep in a real bunk. That was a good three days where I spent dreaming about my times working with Bones. Remembering how she felt under my fingertips, her soft skin, her warmth which enveloped me every time I was inside her. Her moans of pleasure, her breathing my name when I made her come. I remembered how she felt around me, beneath me, on top of me. I can't wait to be home, home to my wife, my Bones.

Again the chopper jerks me out of my reverie, I grab on for dear life. My spotter, Greg Malone, a young kid just drafted into the Army looks scared out his mind.

"It's gonna be ok kid."

Suddenly it feels like the chopper's been struck by a mack truck. We fly out of our seats.

"Mayday, mayday!" I hear our pilot's desperate cries.

This is it. We're going down. I know that things can't be good. People don't survive helicopter crashes, well most people don't. I can't die, not like this. I always thought that if I died in the line of duty it'll be if I took a bullet for Bones or something. Not in battle, not like this. I knew the risks when I came to Iraq but I never let my mind dwell no the fact that I might not make it back. It's a very real possibility now. Bones, I can't leave Bones. I promised her I'd be back!

The ground is rushing up to us at a terrifying speed. The chopper's spinning so wildly I'm feeling dizzy and nauseous. I brace my self for impact. I grit my teeth. Not like this, not like this. I know it's ridiculous but I will myself to survive this. For Parker, for Bones. I have to get home to them.

"Hang on!" I yell to Greg. I say a silent prayer for help.

I watch the dessert sand rush up to meet us, and then everything goes black.

_TBC. Reviews are always welcome! If you prefer fluff go check out my other fic. It balances out the angst from this one lol!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclimer: **Bones is not mine. Fox owns it.

_Thanks Melissa my beta for doing a really good job of beta-ing my chapters. I think you did a really good job helping with this chapter. And to all those who wait patiently for my chapters thanks for your support. _

_Brennan_

It's been seven months since Booth left. For some reason, I only got to speak to him that one time through the video conference. After that I got letters from him periodically, telling me how much he misses Parker and me. His letters told me of how lonely he was without me, how he wished he was home; echoing my own sentiment. He told me not to worry, that his list was getting shorter, and he would be home soon. Soon. I've often dreamed of the day when I'd look up from examining a set of remains and there he would be. My husband Seelely Booth, home from Iraq. I've got it all rehearsed in my mind. I'd know he's there, he doesn't even need to say my name, I'd just know. I'd look up and there he would be. I'd run into his arms and he'd hold me to him. We'd kiss and he'd tell me how much he missed me and how much he loves me, and I'd tell him I love him too.

It's one of those moments in life where you feel like you're on the outside looking in. Like you're watching yourself on tv. Only not, only it's real. It's not tv or the movies, no matter how hard you will it to be.

It's a cold winter afternoon in the Jeffersonian and I sense someone there. I look up from the platform, from my set of dismembered remains. Agent Watford's ramblings about the case become nonsense as I look up. It's just like one of my dreams; only something is terribly wrong. The man in the Army uniform standing below the platform isn't Booth. This is one of those moments.

"Mrs Booth?"

I instantly know what this is about. I feel my knees threaten to give way. I feel Agent Watford's arms round me. He must know what this is about too. Everyone does. They seem to hold a collective breath.

I let out mine as I walk slowly towards the stranger in the Army uniform.

"Mrs Booth?" It's strange, nobody has referred to me as that till now.

"Yes." I croak.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Ma'am."

Why does he have to pause? Just say it, say what we all know is coming.

"You're husband, Captain Seeley Booth was on a helicopter that was shot down somewhere over the dessert yesterday morning."

Helicopter crash. My forensic training makes my brain automatically sprout statistics. Survival rates for those crashes are close to zero.

"We've sent a search party to look for them, but…. we aren't optimistic. I'm sorry."

I hear Angela's sobs come from behind me. I choke out a soft "No."

Agent Watford is instantly at my side. "You'll call us if there's any news?"

The Army man, the bearer of bad news, nods and leaves.

"I think we should let Dr Brennan rest in her office." Cam suggests, her own tears cracking her voice.

"I'll take her there." I allow Hank Watford to guide me to my office and lower me to the couch. The very couch Booth and I used to sit on, talk and laugh. This can't be happening. There has to be some mistake. Booth's last letter said he was coming home soon.

The ache my heart is unbearable. It's getting harder to breathe, I keep wanting this to be some dream I'll wake up from. _Booth's not coming back._ This one thought runs circles in my brain, wrecking havoc in my tortured mind. I start crying, wishing I had told him I loved him, wishing we had more time together as a couple, wanting him to take me in his arms like he always does when I'm upset and make it better.

I feel arms around me, but they're not Booth's.

"I'm really sorry Dr Brennan." It's Hank. After six months of working with him I've started to call him by his first name. He's been a good friend but he's no Booth.

"The guy said there's a chance Agent Booth is alive, that they'll find him."

I want to scream that he never said that. Only that they were searching for the crash site. I bury my head into Hank's chest and sob.

"Temperance."

Another voice is calling me. I look up and see Jared at the door.

"I think, I'd like to take my sister-in-law home now." Jared glares meaningfully at Hank.

"Sure." Hank squeezes my shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry I'll watch her." Jared replies instantly.

A voice inside me shouts that I don't need to be taken care of, I just want my husband back.

I mange a thanks to Hank as he leaves. I'm beginning to feel numb, everything is surreal now. I wordlessly let Jared lead me to his car then back home. Home to the apartment that belongs to Booth and I.

Jared hands me a cup of tea he's made, then sits on the couch with me. The fact that Booth is probably never going to walk through the door again hits me again and tears roll down my cheeks for the second or third time today. I've lost count.

"Temperance." It's the first time Jared's spoken to me since we got home. "Listen, they haven't found Seeley yet. Until we have a body…. The Army's just gonna declare him missing in action."

The word "body" only makes the fact that we think Booth is dead seem all the more real.

"I'm pressuring them to do all they can. Find my brother." Right Jared Booth the all powerful brother working for the Pentagon, I mock silently inside me.

"I know this is hard for you, but after so many days, and it was a helicopter crash, chances are Seeley's gone."

I nod wordlessly.

"I'm going back to Philly. Going to tell my parents."

What he's saying surprises me. Booth has told me very little about his parents. I know of his abusive alcoholic father, and how he left home to join the Army after he graduated from college. How they hated that he had Parker out of wedlock. Booth once told me he hasn't spoken to his parents since Parker was born.

"They haven't seen him in years but they have a right to know. I'm sure they would like to meet you. I'd like you to come with me. My mom, she misses Seeley. She'd never make the first move, you know to call him cos she's afraid of my dad, but if you'd come, it'll be a great comfort to her."

This sounds ridiculous. I'm never good at situations like this, and I don't even know Booth's parents. My hand automatically fingers Booth's ring that dangles from the necklace around my neck.

_Seeley promised he'd come back._ He promised. He has never broken a promise to me.

"No."

"Temperance. I know this is hard, but I'd really like for you to come meet my mom."

"No Jared. Your brother's not dead. He's coming home. He promised me he would."

"Tempe -"

"I have always based my decisions on fact. Evidence. Until they bring me a body I can identify as Seeley Booth I'm not going to believe that he's dead."

"It was a helicopter crash. There may not be any body left."

"Identifying remains that are otherwise not identifiable by conventional means is my specialty." I could almost laugh at the irony of the situation. "The Army has to bring me something, something to prove to me that he's gone. Otherwise, I'm waiting here in DC for Seeley to some back."

"You're one stubborn woman Temperance. Maybe you're still in denial, but – "

"Jared, go tell your parents if you have to, but I'm not coming with you." I wipe the tears from my face.

"Fine. But I promised Seeley I'd look out for you."

"I'll be fine."

"With your new partner?"

I'm usually dense to things like this but I catch Jared's hidden meaning instantly. "What does that mean Jared?" I glare at him.

"You two looked a little too comfortable just now in your office."

"Jared Booth, if you have nothing better to do than to come here with your accusations – "

"I'm just looking out for my big brother."

"Whom you assume is dead."

"Fine." Jared meets my glare. I feel a twang of pain tug at my heart. He looks so much like his brother sometimes. He sighs, then softness his tone. "Temperance, I'm sorry ok? This is hard for the both of us."

I nod. "Booth's coming back." I state with more conviction this time, my hand closed round Booth's ring.

"I'm going to Philly to tell my parents. Then I'm coming back here after a couple of days to make sure you're ok. You'd better be ok. I don't want Seeley to accuse me of not looking after you."

"I'll be fine Jared."

After Jared leaves, I call Rebecca explaining to her what happened over the phone and ask to go over to speak to Parker.

It's late evening by the time I get to Rebecca's. It's cold and I hug myself tightly as I ring her doorbell. Rebecca greets me with a sad look. She welcomes me into the house then hugs me. Amazingly I have stopped crying, although my heart still aches for Booth. I hold on to my firm belief that he will come back. Brent offers his condolences but I merely smile politely.

Rebecca tells me Parker is in his room.

"Parker?" I call out to him as I slowly enter the room.

He had just turned seven a week ago and he's looking more and more like Booth each day. He looks up at me from his desk where he's doing his homework. His big eyes make me miss Booth even more. I take a breath to compose myself.

"Something's happened to Daddy."

"Yes Parker. How'd you know?"

"Mom said you were coming over to tell me something important."

I sit on the edge of Parker's bed. He joins me, looking up at me with a determined look on his face.

"Parker, your Dad was in a helicopter crash. They don't know where he is or how he's doing, and they're going to tell us that he's dead, that he's not coming home."

"But we know better right Bones?"

For the first time since I got the news I smile.

"Yes Parker we do."

"Cos Daddy promised he'll come home."

"Yes Parker he did."

I take Parker into my arms and hold him, my little part of Booth that he left for me.

_Keep those reviews coming. They inspire me to write more. More chapters to come, hopefully soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Bones ain't mine. I sure wish it was though.

_Thanks Melissa for your quick work beta-ing my chapters. To all who's waited with bated breath to find out if Booth made it, here's your answer. _

_Booth_

I open my eyes. I can't see anything but blackness. _Am I dead?_ My eyes take a moment to focus. _Are those stars?_ I try taking in a breath and am hit by a sharp pain in my chest. Pain. There can't be pain if I'm dead, can there? I try to wiggle my toes. They work. I try my hands. Another sharp pain shoots up my left wrist and arm. I can only conclude that I survived the crash. I mouth a silent prayer of thanks. I know I'm not out of the woods yet, I'm in enemy territory. What about the others on the chopper?

"Greg?" My voice is hoarse. There's no reply.

I have to find the others, if they survived. How long have I been out? It's night and it's cold. I begin to shiver. Every breath I take is like inhaling broken glass, but I've been through worse. I just want to get home. I'm sure they'll let me go home after this.

Time to try and get out of here; time to see if my body still works. I try to get up but am met with a wave of nausea and giddiness that forces me back down. I take quick painful breaths. I move my good hand, my right one, to my head. I feel a slick wetness between my fingertips. I must be bleeding from some where on my head.

The first pale, pink tendrils of sunlight are creeping along the horizon, chasing away the velvety blackness of the night sky. By the dim light I see that I had been thrown some distance from where we crashed. I take a deep breath then push myself up on my hands, ignoring the searing pain from my left side. The nausea hits again and I taste bile in my mouth.

I'm still breathless from my effort to sit up. I lift up my left hand. It's swollen and bruised. _Great!_ In addition to broken ribs my hand's probably broken as well. I feel blood drip down the side of my face. No wonder my head's throbbing. I'm feeling faint. Maybe too much blood loss. I remember something Bones said, dizziness being a sign of lack of blood, oxygen or something. I look at my legs. I groan as I see a bit of white bone sticking out just below my left knee.

No matter I'll drag myself out of here if it means I can get home to Bones.

I'm still out of breath and I'm beginning to see stars. I'm not bleeding from any obvious wound on the outside, so even worse I must be bleeding from the inside. _No!_ I didn't survive the crash to die in the dessert!

I hear the hum of rotating helicopter blades in the distance. Friend or foe? I don't have time to find out. The world starts to spin around me. I try to keep awake, but my eyelids grow heavy. They close with the image of Bones smiling at me, the image I burned into my mind on our wedding night. Then the darkness welcomes me again. I don't even feel myself hitting the ground again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brennan_

"They found him." Jared's voice sounds strangely emotionless over the phone. I would have thought he would be happy they found his brother.

"He's ok." I state.

"No, not really." Jared pauses and I take in a breath preparing myself for what he has to say. "His condition is still unstable. They were a little sketchy on the details. Something about broken bones, internal bleeding, head trauma."

"Where's he?" I mouth the word "Booth" to Angela who's just walked into my office. She holds a hand to her mouth.

"He's in a makeshift military hospital in Iraq. Don't worry, it's run by us."

"I want to go to him."

"Tempe. They don't allow civilians there."

"He's my husband Jared. I have to go to him."

"Temperance they're not going to make any exceptions." I hear Jared sigh. "I'm going there to Iraq. I'll go make sure he's ok, gets all the care he needs. Once they think he's fit to fly home we will come home."

"I – "

"Once he's able, I'll get him to call you."

"I really really want to go to him."

"I know. I promise I'll bring him back to you. It might take some time, but I'll bring him back."

"Jared – "

"Once I get there, once I know anything, I'll call you."

"Ok." I hate conceding defeat. I really want to go to Booth. This is one of those times when I have to accept that I'm not going to get my way.

"If they need any decision to be made- "

"I promised I'll call you. I gotta, go Tempe. My plane leaves in an hour."

I hang up. My hand moves to clutch Booth's ring. He's alive! I knew he would be. _Patience Bones. Everything happens eventually._ I can hear Booth's voice in my head.

"Bren?"

"He's alive." Angela lets out a sound that sounds half like a laugh and half like a cry. She moves towards me and we hug. I smile, realizing that he kept his promise to me after all.

_Keep those reviews coming. They make me wanna keep writing. And for those who reviewed my chapters thanks for all your kind words. More to come. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Bones is property of Fox. Not mine. I borrow the characters now and then, take them for a spin, especially when I get long breaks in between episodes, like now.

_Thanks to all who reviewed and for kind your kind words and support. Your reviews spur me on to write. And thank you Melissa for your timely sdits and corrections :) __The following is inspired by the upcoming Hero in the Hold. I just can't wait to watch the episode. _

_Booth_

I'm sloshing around in freezing cold waters. I'm not even sure where I am. It's some river in the middle of nowhere. There's grass, tall grass that obscures most of my view of the terrain on land. The river bank is not far off. The water is clear and deceptively calm, but strong undercurrents threaten to sweep me away if I stop kicking my legs for a split second. I have to try to make it to shore. I start to swim, can't be long now that my feet will touch the soft sandy ground.

I swim and swim but somehow the distance between me and the river bank doesn't shorten. I'm tired and I feel like giving up. I close my eyes just for a second. Just as I'm about to give in to my despair I notice two figures walking along the river's edge.

"Daddy!" Parker waves frantically at me. He seems oblivious to the panic I'm feeling.

"Hey Parker," I splutter unsure if he can hear me.

"Come on over!" He waves.

"I'm trying."

Bones is there. She's holding Parker's hand and smiling wordlessly at me. _Can't she see I'm in trouble?_

"Bones!" I spit the water from my mouth.

She doesn't reply, only turns to Parker and ruffles his unruly blonde curls. She then gives him a soft push in the direction of the tall grass. Parker nods, then turns his gaze back at me.

"I'll see you later Daddy!"

"Parker! Wait!"

My son doesn't hear. He takes off running and soon disappears from my sight. Bones is still standing there looking at me.

"Swim Booth."

Can't she see I'm trying my best to?

I kick my legs and paddle my arms, but after struggling in the water for I'm not sure how long they're beginning to feel like jelly.

"Come on Booth!" I can hear her calling to me. She stretches out her hand and I try to reach it. No matter how hard I try, the distance between us still doesn't get any shorter.

"I can't Bones." I say, breathing so hard my chest hurts.

"Yes you can."

"It's too hard Bones. You gotta help me out here." My chest feels like it's about to burst. I desperately gulp in air.

"I am helping Booth, but you need to try harder."

What is she saying? How is she helping by just standing there with her hand outreached? _Find a rope, get help, anything! _Is she just gonna watch me drown?

My efforts seem futile. I'm so close to giving up. "I'm tired, so tired." I mumble not sure if she hears me.

"Don't fight it Booth."

"But – " How can I not fight? If I stop, I'll drown.

"I'm here, just relax; try harder to relax. Everything's going to be ok."

Relax? I'll drown! Her voice soothes me and the panic inside begins to subside. Maybe I'll do what she's telling me to. I slowly let my arms stop flailing and my legs stop kicking. I half expect myself to start sinking, but instead the current starts to carry me towards the river bank, towards Bones.

The smile on her face is so welcoming. I smile back. I'm still a distance from shore. She turns and starts to walk away, like Parker did.

"Bones! Wait!"

She turns her head and smiles before disappearing into the grass.

Suddenly an impossibly white light is shining into my eyes. The sounds of the river is replaced by a constant beeping sound. _What is going on?_

"Looks like you finally decided to stop fighting."

_Jared? _

I try to speak but I something's in my throat. I try to swallow but gag instead. I try to lift my head but I'm hit by a wave of nausea. I squeeze my eyes shut again.

"Easy Seeley."

I feel Jared put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've got a tube down your throat. It's to help you breathe."

The crash! I remember now. I must be in a hospital. But where? Am I back home? Where's Bones?

My eyes snap open, betraying my confusion.

"You remember what happened?"

I nod slowly.

"You're in hospital, in Iraq. They can't fly you home till you're better."

My heart sinks. I was hoping to see Bones.

"You're the only one to have survived the crash."

I instantly feel guilty, thinking about the families of my fellow soldiers, but at the same time grateful I've been given another chance with Bones.

"From what I hear it's been touch and go. The doctors thought you might not make it. You've been so agitated, you kept trying to pull out your breathing tube. You were thrashing about. They had to restrain you. They were trying to help you but you kept fighting it. Your blood pressure was up and down, they couldn't give you anymore sedatives without risking danger to you. You had me really worried."

Jared chuckles. He moves a hand to lift what I think is a blanket they've covered me with. It turns out to be my favorite Capitals T-shirt. Well it used to be mine, till Bones decided it would be her favorite sleepwear. I can still smell her scent on it.

"Temperance sent it here. Said you might have missed it. She'd like you to bring it back to her, once you're able to. Package just arrived shortly after I got here. I saw you thrashing about in bed I thought 'what the hell', and it worked."

I'm not sure if you would call it a smile but I manage to turn my lips up a little.

"That woman really does a number on you, doesn't she?"

I nod.

"Look Seeley, try to get some rest ok. You've been fighting everything since you got here. The doctors say you can only recover if you rest. Then maybe they can take this tube out of your throat."

Jared motions to the nurse.

"She's gonna give you something to help you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up ok?"

I try to give him a thumbs up but realize my hands have been tied to the bed.

"I don't think he's gonna need those anymore." Jared points to the restraints. He tucks the shirt under my chin, and the smell that is Temperance Brennan fills me with warmth. I feel the effects of the medication kick in and I'm lulled to sleep.

_Liked it? Don't worry Booth is going home to his Bones soon. Review please!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you Melissa for being my beta. And to my faithful reviewers, thanks for all your feedback! Keep it coming!_

_Booth_

When I wake again, I'm feeling noticeably better. The tube, or whatever it was that had been in my throat, is now gone and I try to swallow. It hurts. My throat feels like sandpaper.

"Feeling better?" True to his word, Jared is still here. It's not like he has anywhere to go. We're in Iraq.

"Yeah." My voice sounds hoarse.

"You'd better be. You've been sleeping for three days. You know how boring it is to watch your brother sleep for three days?"

"Thanks Jared."

"Let's not get sentimental Seeley."

I try to lift my head to assess my injuries.

"Where do I begin?" Jared muses. "Let's see fractured left knee, left hand, left clavicle, massive bleeding from some artery near your liver, bruising in the brain… but before you ask, nothing's permanent. You'll get better with rest and physical therapy. Oh and you've had emergency surgery… twice."

"Bones."

"In good time. When you're looking better. Temperance has been very, very stressed. The Army told her you were dead. But she refused to believe it."

_That's my Bones!_

"You look like hell Seeley. Just rest up a little more and maybe in a day or two I'll let you call your beautiful wife."

"Did anyone else…."

"No Seeley, you were the only one who made it out of the crash alive."

I close my eyes and say a thank you. I know I was being watched over.

"I thought I told you….. but Dr Thomas said there may be some memory loss. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah someone shot at us. I don't know what happened after that. I just remember waking up here."

"That's pretty much what happened. I always knew you had a hard head."

"I want to talk to Bones now."

"I'll call her; tell her you're doing ok. I promise you'll get to talk to her soon."

The nurse from the other day appears and starts to inject something into my IV.

"No – " I protest. My eyelids grow heavy. I try to fight it, but sleep welcomes me with open arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Brennan_

I've waited more than half a year for this moment. My heart is pounding in my chest. The computer screen buzzes and the image flickers to show Booth, my husband lying in a hospital bed. I choke back a gasp.

He looks so tired, worn out. He's lost weight; not significantly, but enough for anyone who knew him before he left for Iraq to notice. He has numerous IVs running into him and his left hand is in a cast, as is his left leg. His abdomen is swathed in bandages and he has several bruises that are healing on his face. I've never seen him like this. Even when he got blown up at my apartment so many years ago, he didn't look like this in the hospital. Despite everything, he's wearing the largest grin I've ever seen.

"Bones!"

"Booth!"

We smile at each other. I see Jared adjusting the laptop onto Booth's lap. His face is closer now.

"You gotta thank Jared for giving me a haircut and shave before the satellite uplink."

"Thank you Jared!" I beam into the screen.

"I missed you so much Bones. You look so good. How've you been?"

"I've been good. Better than you."

"Anyone's better than me now." Booth chuckles.

"I missed you too."

"Bones, I'm sorry they made you think I was dead."

I shake my head. "I'm a person of science remember? I only believe in the facts. No body, no dead husband. They had to show me a body before I was going to believe you were dead."

"Great image Bones, you looking at my remains."

I hear Jared laugh in the background.

"It would upset me greatly to have to do so."

The thought reminds me of when I had to go to Vegas New Mexico to identify Angela's late boyfriend years ago. I decide to change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda strange. They drugged me up pretty good. I'm going to try moving around soon Bones, you know physical therapy. I'll come home as soon as I can."

"I can't wait."

"Me too. Kiss Parker for me."

Jared and I had thought it best not to let Parker see his father in this state, and I was relieved that Booth felt the same.

"I will,"

"I'll call you tomorrow." Booth lifts his good hand and blows a kiss towards me. I smile.

"I love you Bones."

"I know. And eat something Booth."

He winces when he laughs. "Hey that's a first, you asking me to eat."

"Sleep well Booth."

"I will now that I've seen you. Oh and Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the Capitals shirt; it was literally a life-saver."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means what it means, the shirt, and your foresight, saved me."

I still don't understand.

"Seeley needs his rest." Jared interrupts my thoughts.

"Yes." I agree. "Call me."

"I will, I promise."

The screen goes blank. Again I let another opportunity slip, another opportunity I had to tell him I love him. No I want to tell him in person. When I can actually touch him, feel him. My hand moves to his ring round my neck again. Soon, soon he will be home.

_TBC_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks again to Melissa my beta, and to all who faitfully review and keep up with this story. You guys are in for a treat. I've just posted another one-shot in addition to this. I'm on a Bones high after Hero in the Hold :)_

_Booth_

It's been two months since I woke up in a hospital in Iraq. I've worked hard at getting better. My body is healing. All except my knee, I know it's pretty busted. I hope it won't hinder me from getting back to fieldwork when I get home. Cullen had left a message with Jared assuring me of my job when I'm ready, and he promised I'd still get to work with Bones.

My Bones. I talk to her everyday over the phone. We talk about everything and nothing. We know there's still a lot left unsaid between us, but we don't go into anything heavy. I know we're saving it for later, when I get home. I've also talked to Parker a couple of times and am glad he's getting along so well with his stepmother. It's so much more than I could have asked for. I knew Bones would make a good mother, maybe when I get home we can talk about it, having a child of our own.

I'm working out in the hospital gym, trying to get back in shape. My bruised ribs are still a little sore, but I'm eager to show that I'm fit and ready to fly home. I have been in this hospital for too long. I lift bar bells with my right hand, my left still in a cast. My broken clavicle has healed and so have my surgical wounds. Until my left hand is out of the cast, I can only move around in a wheelchair.

Jared's flew home once, for a week, and then came back. He's supported me through all this and I'm very grateful. We may have differing opinions about many things, but he's been a good little brother.

"Hey Seeley." Jared walks into the gym. He tosses me a towel. "Dry off. Time to get back to your room. Dr Thomas wants to talk to you."

I nod, toweling myself dry, then pulling on a T-shirt. I use my good hand to get up on my one leg and hop the few steps to my wheelchair. Jared wheels me back to my room. Dr Thomas, my physician while I'm here, is waiting for me.

"Hey Pete." We're on a first name basis now.

"Sit down Seeley."

I get out of the wheelchair and get back into bed.

"We're very happy with the progress you're making. Besides your hand and knee your other injuries are just about healed."

"Thanks to you." I grin as I reach for pudding, my favorite source of sustenance here.

"I think you're just about ready to go home Seeley."

"Really?"

"Your home is wheelchair friendly I hope? I mean you have a little while more left for the cast on your hand. Then you can go on crutches."

I remember Bones' apartment. It's been almost a year since I've been there, home. It's full of expensive artifacts but I think I can maneuver my wheelchair round.

"Yeah it is."

"Good. Are you ready to go home?"

"You kidding me Pete? I've been ready to go home since I woke up here."

"You know Seeley, I understand this is your second tour, and I heard from your brother you had a hard time after you went home from your first."

Great. Jared had to tell the doctor about my past gambling addiction.

"That's the past. I went home to nothing then. I'm going home to a wife and son who misses me, and I miss them too."

"I just want to make sure you have the support you're going to need. Some Iraq veterans don't do so well when they get home, especially those like you who've been through significant trauma."

"I'll be fine."

"Good. I'll make the arrangements. You'll still need treatment and therapy for your knee when you get back to DC. I'll make arrangements for you continue your treatment there."

I reach out my hand and shake Pete's outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"No thank you. You served your country and almost paid the price."

I wince mentally thinking of my fallen comrades who aren't going home to their loved ones. I hope I don't have to fight in another war ever again.

"Good luck Seeley."

Dr Thomas exits the room leaving Jared and I alone.

"Finally huh?" I'm nervous and excited at the same time. I know deep down things haven't changed. _Has Bones?_ It's been almost a year.

"Seeley, you sure you wanna do this?"

"What are you talking about Jared? I can't stay here forever."

"I know. I mean, remember I told you I went home to Philly and spent some time with Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah?" I feel my anger rising. I don't want to talk about them, especially not him.

"Mom misses you. Why don't we fly home to Philly first, you can recuperate there."

"Why would I wanna do that? "My home is in DC, with Bones."

"Temperance has to work."

"I'm not an invalid Jared. You heard Dr Thomas, I'm gonna get better. I can take care of myself."

"It's just, things may not be what they seem when you get home."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Temperance."

"What about her?"

"She and her new partner."

"What Hank?"

"Yeah. I saw them together. You know they looked like something more than partners."

"You mean like Bones and I were."

"I can't put my finger on it but, I mean you were gone a long time, and you left the day after you guys got married. Tempe could've got lonely. And that Hank guy he's kinda like you in some ways – "

"Stop Jared alright? Just stop." The image, the thought of Bones cheating on me is just revolting. She would never.

"I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"You obviously don't know what Bones and I have. Things would _never_ change between us."

"That's easy for you to say, thousands of miles away from her."

"Bones would never do anything like that. I have complete faith in her."

"All I'm saying, you've been gone a long time."

"I know that Jared. But no. Bones, my Bones, would never do that."

Jared shrugs. "Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you. Get some rest; you need your strength for the trip home."

Jared leaves the room, and I'm alone with my thoughts. Much as I hate to admit, Jared does have a point. I've been gone a long time. The fact adds to my nervousness. I know I've changed, but for the better. From now on I'm gonna appreciate the finer things in life, and I know I'm gonna love Bones more than I now do. Has Bones changed? I can't tell from our phone conversations. There's only one way to find out. I'm certain Bones has remained true to me. But the seed of doubt has already been planted.

_TBC_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you to all who reviewed. I really like reading what you guys have to say about my story. To all those who want to do bad things to Jared Booth, go easy on the guy. He's basically a good guy, I think just a little over-protected by his big brother, and he is looking out for his brother. When it comes down to the crunch, Jared's really a good guy. _

_And thank you again Melissa my beta. I like your little additions to this chapter._

_Brennan_

I look up from examining the remains on the platform. Like the other day when the man from the Army came with bad news about Booth. Only this time, it really is Booth. It really is my husband. The man I've waited so many months for. He's standing there in his Army fatigues, the ones that make him look so handsome. He's grinning at me, his famous charm smile. It looks as if he's never left. I smile.

I snap off my latex gloves and run towards Booth. I make it down the steps without falling over, ready to fling myself into his arms. When I reach the spot where he was standing, Booth's not there. I quickly overcome my surprise and look up. Booth's standing at the doorway to the lab now. Still smiling.

Is he playing some silly game with me?

"Later Bones."

He turns and leaves, I try to follow but my legs won't obey, they won't move.

"Booth!"

He doesn't hear me, he soon disappears from view.

My eyes snap open. I'm drenched in sweat. Another dream about Booth. Ever since they found Booth, ever since we started to talk on the phone, I've been having these dreams. He's always some distance from me, some invisible force is keeping me from reaching him. I always wake up drenched in sweat, upset, and sometimes on nights like tonight I wake up with tears in my eyes. I can't fight the feeling of abandonment. I've felt like this since I was a teenager, and with Booth I thought I wouldn't have to feel like that again. I hate this feeling. When did I become so dependant on him? One of my greatest fears in life although I've hid it so well from the people around me, is being left alone again. Waking up and finding everyone I care about gone. I know my dreams are a reflection of my subconscious. Those dreams seem almost a reality. I wake up every morning now, with Booth gone.

I know he's alive and recuperating in Iraq. I know he'll come home when the doctors certify him fit to fly but the fact doesn't stop me from missing him. I make my way to the bathroom, to clean up and change into another of his T-shirts, before moving to sleep on his side of the bed. He's been gone so long, our bed no longer has his scent on it. I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but I suddenly become acutely aware that someone is watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end and the adrenaline pumps through my body. I know Booth keeps a spare gun in the drawer of the bedside table, but I'm not sure if I should reach for it.

I hear movement towards me. Whoever it is isn't doing a very good job of being quiet. The person makes sounds that even my carpeted floor doesn't muffle. It sounds like the person is jumping or hopping rather than walking. I force my eyes open, and the intruder freezes in his tracks.

It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to make out the form. It's a man with a rather large frame. The room is dark so I cannot see his face. I should be feeling panic, but a strange familiarity washes over me. _Can it be?_ Is this another trick my subconscious is playing on me?

I push myself up on one arm, reaching for the bedside lamp, I flick it on. My eyes instinctively close due to the sudden brightness but I force them open, squinting against the light. Booth is standing there, balancing himself on one leg, a crutch under his right arm. His left hand is still in a cast. He looks better than when we talked over video conference two months ago. His hair has grown back to the way it was before and he is now clean shaven. He's breathing heavily, as if simply standing there is taking great effort.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones." His voice is soft, welcoming.

Neither of us moves. This is another dream. It has to be. I wasn't aware he was coming home. He would have called like he promised so that I can pick him from the airport, I start to cry.

"No, go away." I command the figment of my imagination. I don't want to be hurt again. Once tonight is enough.

"It's ok Bones." Booth grits his teeth, then hobbles towards the bed.

I sit up, still crying. "You're not real."

"Of course I'm real. I'm home Temperance."

I rise to my feet. Booth stops, a few feet from me, waiting for me to close the distance between us. I walk slowly to him. I half expect my legs to stop working like in my dreams, but I am now mere inches from him.

With his good hand he gingerly takes mine and places it on his face.

"See, I'm real." He closes his eyes and leans his face into my palm. "I'm home Bones."

The reality washes over me in a flood of relief. I fling my arms round his neck, burying my face into his chest.

I hear him grunt then feel his arm snake round my waist, pressing me tightly to him. I feel him release a breath into my hair. We stand there, I'm not sure for how long. We do not speak, for months we've waited for this moment and it's finally come.

I feel Booth kiss the top of my head. "Bones." His voice cracks as if he's choking back tears. I lift my head to look at him and his eyes, like mine, are wet with unshed tears. He leans down at me and we kiss, slowly at first, tasting, remembering, exploring. It's been so long. I feel the beginnings of his arousal pressed into me and I smile pulling away from him.

"This is definitely not a dream."

"No Bones, it's not."

I notice him wince then remember his injuries. I can only assume he's not back to his old self yet.

"You'd better sit down."

I help him slowly to our bed. I take his crutch, leaning it against the wall, I help lift his left leg onto the bed. I puff the pillows behind him and he lays back down with a contented sigh. I climb into bed with him.

"This sure beats the hospital," he chuckles.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

"What did the doctors say?"

"They made arrangements for me to continue treatment here at DC General. I gotta start back on my physical therapy the day after tomorrow. My leg's pretty busted."

"I know, I read your medical reports. Jared faxed them over."

"You think I'm ever gonna be back in the field?"

"Of course." I'm surprised for his doubt. "It'll take some work, but you will be back to the way you were."

"I'm not even supposed to be on crutches yet."

"Booth!"

"Relax Bones, I made it through the apartment on my wheelchair, then realized I couldn't get past some of those ancient vases near our bedroom. I didn't want to break them cos you always say how valuable they are, so I parked the chair outside the room."

"Don't you ever do that again, until the doctor says you're allowed to."

"Bossing me around already?"

"I don't boss you around Booth."

He laughs. How I have missed his laugh. "I missed you so much Temperance."

"I missed you too Seeley."

He shifts in bed and lets out a hiss of pain.

"Is it time for your painkillers?"

"I don't take them."

"Why not? Healing depends largely on adequate pain relief."

"Remember the last time I got home from war?"

"You became addicted to gambling."

"Right." He sighs. "Like you said Bones, I have this gene inside me that makes me prone to addiction. I'd rather not go there, not with pain meds."

"You don't have to worry about that Booth, you have me now."

"And that's all I need."

"Seeley- "

"Don't Seeley me." He sounds upset. "I just, I'm tired ok Bones. Just let me hold you and go to sleep."

"Ok. But if the pain get too bad- "

"It won't Bones alright. Goodnight."

I bury my face into his chest, I take in his scent. This feels so good, so right. I'm soon asleep. I know my dreams won't bother me anymore.

_TBC_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry I kept everyone waiting. I was working on my other fic. I really appreciate all of you who reviewed and followed this story from chapter 1. This story is coming to an end soon._

_Thank you Melissa, my beta._

_Booth_

I'm so happy to be home. When the helicopter went down, the thought that I may never come home crossed my mind. Bones and I spend the day after I get home together. We don't go anywhere, just stay in our apartment. She helps me unpack, and cooks me my favorite mac n'cheese. Bones never takes a day off work but she does it for me. Her simple action make me feel so loved by her, even though she doesn't say it, I know she does.

In the evening Rebecca brings Parker over and we spend some quality father and son time watching hockey on tv. It's the simple things like this that I missed. Parker's grown so much and it's obvious from his interaction with Bones that the two of them have gotten very close while I was away.

After Rebecca takes Parker home, Bones and I make out that night. We know we won't get to actually having sex. It's not possible now, but maybe when both my hands are working. I know I can make her scream with just my mouth and hands. I've missed that so much, the physical aspect of our relationship. The pain is bothering me, but I try hard not to let it show. The last thing I need is Bones to get on my case again.

She's undressed me to my underwear, herself completely naked, and is mapping out my body; tenderly fingering then kissing each scar with those sweet lips of hers. She slips a hand into my boxers and strokes my length. I didn't know how much I missed this until I feel her hands on me, stroking my shaft. She relieves me of my boxers, then crawls back up towards me, a mischievous grin on her face. I know what she's thinking.

"No Bones."

"Why not? You used to love it when I take you in my mouth."

"I can't…. you know, I can't return the favor."

"I don't need you to."

"But I want to."

Before I can protest any further, she's taken me into her mouth. Her hot, wet tongue is swirling around my tip. She's sucking me hard, varying the pressure. The pleasure I'm feeling is exquisite. It's been so long. She's making all these noises that tells me this is bringing her pleasure too.… _no, no_…. I'm surprised, as is she by my sudden release. I come into her mouth fast and hard, my hips instinctively jerking up towards her. The feeling is indescribable; I've not had an orgasm since I left. At the same time the involuntary movements send jolts of pain into my knee.

I gasp, sucking in air to keep the pain under control. The pain soon overcomes the pleasure I feel from my climax. Bones releases me from her mouth.

"That was fast."

I'm ashamed. I lost it like a teenager making out for the first time.

"I'm sorry." I pant.

"It's ok, I know you haven't had an opportunity to satisfy your urges while in Iraq. Me on the other hand, I could easily masturbate while thinking of you, thus achieving release on my own."

Damn that's a turn on, but my mind is shrouded with pain at the moment.

"Booth? You ok?"

"I – " My hands are still clutching at the sheets.

She seems to realize what's happening. When did she get so intuitive? "You're in pain. Your leg, I'm sorry."

"Why the hell are you sorry? I don't think I've come so hard in ages."

"Inflicting pain on you was never my intention."

"I know Bones. Just give me a minute ok?"

I take in deep breaths, trying to breathe the pain away.

"Take your Vicodin Booth."

"Bones."

She's lying beside me now, and I reach to caress her breast with my good hand. "I don't need any pain medications when I have you naked, by my side."

She leans up to kiss me and I reach down to part her folds. I can taste myself on her lips. She's so wet, I ache to be inside her. My thumb finds her swollen clit and I press on it. She groans into my mouth. I slip one finger into her, then two, stroking her walls where I remember she likes me to, circling her clit.. She's grinding herself hard into my hand. I wish I could maneuver my other hand to her breasts. Damn cast.

I needn't have worried. I feel her tremble then stiffen next to me. Her hands dig into my shoulders as she comes, moaning my name into my mouth.

"Better than doing it yourself?"

"Yes, much better." She pants.

I'm glad that I've managed to divert her attention from my pain.

"Go to sleep," I stroke her hair. "You've got work tomorrow."

She kisses me on the lips again, the rests her head on my chest. I feel her breathing slow and she's soon fast asleep. I lie awake, unable to sleep because of the throbbing in my knee.

The next morning we enter the medico-legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institute like we always did. Only this morning, she's pushing me in my wheelchair. Everyone comes round to greet me. I've missed all these people. It's good to be home.

"How's it going Agent Booth?" Sweets asks, when I'm finally left alone in Bones' office.

"It's good."

"I'm sure there're issues. You almost dying, having to take lives."

"I'm fine Sweets."

"I'll arrange for a session if you like."

"I'm fine Sweets." I repeat. I'm not ready for this, not ready to face my demons. _Do I have demons? _

"Agent Booth." I look up. Hank Watford, Bones' new partner, my replacement, walks into her office.

"We'll talk again." Sweets says as he leaves.

I shake Hank's hand. "Thanks for watching Bones for me."

"No problem. Temperance is an amazing woman. You're a lucky man. I wish I was assigned to her in the first place. Maybe I'd be married to her now instead of you."

I know it's a joke but I feel a stab of jealousy at my heart. I remember what Jared said to me in Iraq.

Bones walks in and the green-eyes monster gets the better of me as she smiles at Hank.

"Hey. Do we have a case?"

"Yes. Decomposed remains, probably human, found by hikers. Interested?"

"Always. Let me get my things."

"I thought you didn't' work in the field anymore?"

"I convinced her otherwise after a couple of months. She was getting all mopey cooped up here without you." Hank replies while helping Bones into her coat. Wasn't that my job?

I ball my hands into tight fists. For some innane reason I want to punch Hank Watford in the face. I feel my anger rising threatening to simmer over the surface.

"Bones. I'm not feeling too good." I lie. "Could you give me a ride home?"

"If you don't mind Booth, I'll get Hodgins to give you a ride home. I don't know how long this is going to take."

"Fine." I grit my teeth in anger.

I watch as Hank's hand moves to my wife's back, gently guiding her out the door. The slightest of touches and his hand drops to his side, but it didn't escape my eye. I feel the anger ready to explode. I scream in my head, wanting to lash out at something, anything.

"Hey G-man." Hodgins appears. "Dr B said you needed a ride home."

"Yeah." I seethe.

"Everything ok?"

"Just take me home Hodgins ok?" before I kill someone. Good thing I didn't say those couple of words out loud.

_TBC. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you again to all those who reviewed. And to Melissa who help make this chapter sound better than it originally did. _

_Brennan_

It's almost midnight by the time I unlock my door and enter the apartment. It is pitch black in there. Booth must be asleep. My hand reaches to flick the light switch on the wall, and I'm startled to see Booth sitting on the couch. The first thought that crosses my mind is that he has fallen asleep watching tv, but the tv screen is blank. I walk around towards Booth, his eyes are staring blankly ahead.

"Booth?"

He turns to look up at me, his face an unreadable mask.

"What are you doing sitting here in the dark? Are you ok?"

I try to recall the articles I had read about post traumatic stress disorder. A sense of dread settles over me as I search his eyes for understanding. Is Booth suffering from PTSD?

"Are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat."

I take off my coat and start towards the kitchen, I remember how having a meal together with Booth always seems to make us feel better.

"Where were you?" His voice pierces the air.

"I was out with Hank, we were chasing a lead. It turned out to be a dead end we – "

"Don't!"

I'm shocked by the anger in his voice.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I saw you!"

"Saw me what Booth?" I'm confused. I don't understand what Booth is talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I _don't_ know!"

"I saw you and Hank. You guys were… he had his hands all over you!"

"What? When?"

"He touched you! No man should be able to touch you except me!"

"When did he touch me?"

"In your office, he put his hand on your back…. what I used to do." Booth's voice is cool and calm, his icy cool demeanor scares me.

"If he did, I didn't notice."

"Jared warned me. I didn't want to believe him but then I saw it with my own eyes."

"Jared? I can't believe he told you! That day I had just got news that you were dead! I was crying. Hank is my partner. He was doing what partners do, being there for me. He hugged me. Nothing more."

"He hugged you?" Booth smiles a bitter laugh. "Sorry for disappointing you and surviving the crash. Sorry for coming between Hank and you."

"Do you hear what you're saying?"

"I thought I was your partner."

"You are Booth, but you're also so much more than that now."

"Yeah? Am I?"

"You're insane!" If he didn't have both left limbs in casts, I'd have slugged him in the face.

"I may be crazy Bones, but at least my heart never changed. I can't say the same for you!"

"I've changed?! You've been home for three days, Booth. How can you judge what I've been through? I have done nothing with Hank."

"How the hell would I know? I've been thousands of miles away. How would I know what you've been up to? You never once Bones, told me you love me."

"If crying myself to sleep every night, if worrying about your safety, if refusing to believe that you were dead, if thinking about you all the time and wishing you were home, if missing you so much that it hurt, is not loving you, then I don't know what is."

Each angry word from his mouth cuts through me like a thousand knives. I can't believe Booth would accuse me of cheating on him with another man. I thought partners were supposed to trust one another. After everything we have been through; Epps, The Grave Digger, my father's trial, his shooting, and now the war; was our partnership really so fragile?

"Yeah, well you never believed in monogamy anyway Bones. Why start now right? I'm no good to you now. I can't do anything. I'm stuck in this stupid wheelchair! You probably married me out of pity."

"Did you even hear a word I said? Have a little faith in me… in us!" If I wasn't so hurt and angry I'd be laughing at the irony of the situation. It used to be Booth who believed in love and faith, not me.

Booth seems to be momentarily stunned by my words and stops his tirade.

I watch tears roll down Booth's cheeks. The pain I'm feeling in my heart intensifies. I want to hold him in my arms and tell him we'll work things out. But my pride gets the better of me. I still can't believe he can accuse me like that. If there was any chance I'd change my mind and simmer down, Booth's next action ruins it all.

He picks up the glass of scotch he had beside him and hurls it into the wall, barely missing my face.

"I don't know you anymore Seeley Booth. I don't want a monster sleeping beside me."

I storm away from him. Entering our bedroom I close the door. The sound of the lock clicking into place echos as if it's been amplified a hundred times. Booth would just have to sleep on the couch tonight. Exhausted, I collapse on my bed sobbing.

The sun shining through my blinds wakes me from my sleep. Is it morning already? I've slept in my clothes. I remember last night, the words that were exchanged between Booth and me. Sweets did warn me that when Booth got back he'd need some time to adjust, but I had been seriously unprepared for last night.

Wearily, I take my usual morning shower, scrubbing at my skin, hoping to scrub away memories of last night. I emerge from the shower. Perhaps Booth would be ready to talk. I open the door to our bedroom, expecting to see him lying on our couch. The couch is empty.

"Booth?"

No answer. I scan the apartment. No sign of his wheelchair. Booth is gone.

_Sorry cliffhanger. It'll be resolved soon, I promise! _


	18. Chapter 18

_This is it, the final chapter! Thank you all who reviewed and stuck with the story, and to Melissa, thanks for beta-ing for me. It's been totally enjoyable writing this story, and I'm glad for so many reviews. And before anyone asks, yes I'm working on a sequel to this, but in the meantime checkout my other fics. _

_Brennan_

I'm beginning to panic when my cellphone rings.

"Booth?"

"Right but not the Booth you're looking for."

"Jared?"

"Yeah."

"Seeley's gone." I try to hide the desperation in my voice.

"Relax. He's here."

"Where is here?"

"You guys had a rough night huh?"

I'm getting annoyed at Jared for evading my question. I've yet to blow my top at him for putting ideas into Booth's head about Hank and me. I toy with the idea of going over and punching him in the face.

When I do not answer his question, Jared sighs and continues. "Relax. Seeley's fine. He's with me. He called me this morning to take him to his doctor's appointment."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. They removed the cast from his hand, but his leg's not completely healed yet."

"But it will be."

"Yeah that's what they say, with lots more therapy. That's where we are now. Therapy."

"Why didn't he call?"

"You know Temperance, war veterans, sometimes they have trouble adjusting to being back home."

"I know, but last night…."

I don't really want to go into details with Jared.

"Whatever happened, it's between you and Seeley. He just wanted me to call to tell you he's sorry and he's ok, and he'll be home, if you'll still have him."

"Of course, I would, why wouldn't I? Tell him…" I stop. I can do better. Booth needs me. I just know. "Jared, I need a favor."

Three hours later I'm waiting for Booth at a park downtown. It's a Tuesday morning, so most people are at work or school. Just the peace and quiet I need. I watch Jared pull up. He unloads Booth's wheelchair then opens the passenger side door, waiting for his brother to get out. I see confusion on Booth's face, then realization as Jared points towards where I'm standing. For a moment our eyes meet, then Booth drops his gaze to the ground.

Jared says something to him and after a couple of minutes I watch as Booth struggles out of the car into his wheelchair, all the while refusing Jared's help. Booth wheels himself towards me, still refusing to meet my gaze. Jared watches from a distance until I'm a few feet from Booth, then he gets back into the car and drives away.

Once he finally looks up at me, we stare into each other's eyes for a long time. I sense Booth wanting me to make the first move, so I do. Wordlessly I push him to a nearby park bench, then sit so that I can talk to him eye-to-eye.

"I've been up all night thinking…." Booth begins. "I'm so, so sorry Bones."

"You scared me."

"I know. I don't know what happened I just… I snapped. Last night I became my old man."

I remember Booth telling me how his father used to hit his mother, Jared and himself. "You're nothing like him Booth."

"I almost…. "

"Almost, but you didn't. No matter what you think, you're not like your father."

I put my hand on his, much like that day at Arlington years ago. I feel his tears fall on my hand.

"I took those lives…"

"We'll make it right, I'll help you put more people away, just like old times"

Booth looks up at me, his tear-stained face filled with sadness.

"You know Bones, when I woke up in the hospital and realized I was the only one who survived, I told myself I would come home and treasure every moment I have with you. I know you would never cheat on me, not with Hank or anyone else, I always known. Last night… I just… I don't know what happened. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, I'm just a broken man stuck in a wheelchair. I'm no good to you."

I don't know how to reply him, I remember Angela telling me that sometimes all one needs is a touch. I move to hug him. We hold each other for a long time.

"I love you Booth."

Booth breaks the hug looking up at me with a look of amazement.

"I've always known you do. I just never expected you to say it."

I offer him a smile.

"I love you too Bones." He smiles back at me, and I get a glimpse of the old Seeley Booth.

"What you said about being of no good to me is not true. You're a good man Seeley, just a little derailed at the moment, but you'll get back on track."

"Thanks Bones."

He reaches for his ring that still dangles from the necklace I wear.

"I'd like to have that back now."

I smile as I remove the necklace, then slip his ring from the chain onto his finger. It slips on easily.

"Perfect."

He leans in to me and we kiss, a sweet tender kiss.

"Forgive me Bones?"

I nod and he flashes me his familiar grin that always tugs at my heart.

"I'm gonna need a little work but we'll get through this. I'm never leaving you again Bones. I promise."

We'll get through this, I'm confident. Booth promised. We'll be ok. Booth never breaks his promises.

I get up and grip the handles of his wheelchair.

"Let's go home Booth."

************************ END *************************

_If you enjoyed this story make sure you review!_


End file.
